habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
GTD with Habitica
Getting Things Done (GTD) is a time management methodology that many people have adopted to become more productive and stress-free in all aspects of life (see Wikipedia ). Many elements of the GTD system can be applied to HabitRPG. One key concept of Getting Things Done is writing every planned task or project down externally so you can stay focused on the current task. These tasks are then sorted in a system of different common areas, which can include time components, collaborators, certain tools used for completion of the task, or tags utilizing specific context. Players interested in using HabitRPG alongside David Allen's Getting Things Done system might find these tips useful. Even those who are not using GTD, may find some of these tips relevant. The Five Steps: C'''apture, Clarify, Organize, Reflect, Engage Capture: Collect Your Ideas & Projects You can use HabitRPG as your inbox, or use it just for entering actionable items and/or projects. Your in-basket might be an ''Inbox'' to-do with checklists and/or notes or an Inbox tag. TIP: if you enter tasks with any tag(s) selected, those tags will be added to the new item. Clarify: Process Your Ideas Do It Habit Will it take less than 2 minutes? Do it, and click + for your ''Do-It'' habit without having to write it down. Otherwise, put it in your task list, delegate it (send the task to someone else) or add it to your Someday/Maybe list. Delegating with Challenges Trick: If you delegate tasks to another habitrpg player(s) frequently, it may be helpful to set up a challenge for that person (people). : Challenge Name: Joe Bloe : Sean Soe creates a challenge in her Work Team private guild for Joe Bloe and adds tasks. When he has new tasks for Joe, he edits the task page. When Joe completes to-dos, Sean deletes them so they don't clog up Joe Bloe's completed list. Joe never leaves the challenge so Sean can continue to send him tasks. Defer It Checklist: Someday/Maybe One method of handling Someday/Maybe tasks within HabitRPG is to enter them as checklist items in a Someday/Maybe to-do list or several Context or related to-dos (e.g. @Calls tag, @Home, or Writing, Work, Personal). To score these, click + a habit, such as ''Someday/Maybe'' or ''Do-It!'' habit and delete the checklist item that was completed. This task will become red overtime. Ignore the redness, as it will not affect you, or, depending on your class, you may be able to reduce the redness. Organize: Put it Where it Belongs Put action reminders in the right lists and tag them appropriately. Alternatively, set up dailies or habits to review your buckets. For example, you might have a daily to go through your physical inbox, your actionable pile and/or your google task list. Schedule Are you going to do this every day or weekly? Make it a daily. More often than once a day? Add it as a habit. Schedule to-dos by adding a date, and/or adding a daily or habit to move a project ahead. Contexts, People, Tools Method 1: Tags. Add tags for each context, person, or tool. (Emoji can help keep your task list shorter). You may wish to use emoji on each item to help reinforce the tag. Method 2: Potentially used with tags: Add a to-do for each context and add single step tasks as checklist items. Actionable vs. Inactionable Items Method one: Active & Inactive Tags. Apply an active tag to all items that are actionable. Apply an inactive tag for actions that cannot be done yet. Periodically review (daily or habit) for items that are inappropriately tagged. Method 2: Create a checklist for on-hold tasks, similar to the Someday/Maybe to-do approach. Reflect: Review Add a HabitRPG daily for Weekly Review and set it to be due on the day of the week you wish to do it and/or add a Review ''habit, if desired. Engage: Do It—and reap rewards! Take action on your tasks and start reaping rewards. Projects and Next Actions You can track your projects with tags and/or checklists. It may be appropriate to use both methods for certain projects. Simple One-Time Project: Assemble Furniture : To-do: ''Assemble Furniture, tags: outside, NextAction *Print Instructions *Check Box for Parts *Build It One-time Complex Project: Buy a House, tag: house : To-do: Plan House Purchase, tags: house, review, NextAction *Define Purpose: make room for growing family *Determine Outcome: what type of house *Brainstorm Roadmap: note things needed to be done *Organize Roadmap: create task(s) with plan : +/- Habit: Save for House : +/- Habit: Purge/sell extra stuff : To-do: Get Second Job, tags: house, work, NextAction : To-do: Brainstorm Roadmap, tags: house, NextAction *Collect Funds *Purge Possessions *Research Market costs *Research location *… added as thought of, some items may be converted to NextAction tasks Next Actions If your project steps are divided into individual tasks, you can use a Next Action tag to filter them. If your project steps are stored outside of habit or in project checklists, you could create to-dos just for your next actions. Sample Tasks Habits Establish a habit of doing the five-steps. Whether you capture, clarify, organize, review your lists or engage in something that wasn't listed, use this to score points Log actions of under 2 minutes. Log tasks from Someday/Maybe or context checklists. Likely leave this set to Easy if logging under 2 minute tasks. + HARD Action: use this to score difficult tasks which were tracked in a checklist or outside of habit. Category:Scenarios Category:Methodologies Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Content Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Article stubs Sample Dailies * Weekly Review: apply for the day of the week your review is due. * Process Inbox: every day. * Check Tickler (and move today's items to active): '''every day To-Dos * '''Next Actions: each task represents a next action, with other tasks stored elsewhere. * Projects: list your projects, with steps in the notes, the next action at the top of the steps. * Tasks for each step of a Project: with tags applied for projects and next actions. * Someday/Maybe: with a checklist for those tasks * Context X, eg. Calls: with a checklist for calls to be made See Also *Checklists *For GTDers, how do you organize projects? (includes LordGrowl's GTD, Pomodoro, and Kanban systems) * David Allen's GTD website Category:Scenarios Category:Methodologies Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Content Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Article stubs